Without you
by tilldeathdouspart789
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki equally played a very important role in the other's life. They were the two who stopped Sosuke Aizen and the two of them had returned to their every day lives...But the problem was, they could not get used to it again...
1. Rukia's assignment

**This is set after the winter war, when Rukia is sent back to the soul society and Ichigo is left in the world of the living. Will they see each other again?**

**This chapter is set in the S.S. Please Review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rukia's assignment**

The wind was calm and relaxing. Rukia had been training in the nearby woods, in the soul society with her childhood friend, Renji Abarai. They were taking a rest in an opening. The trees whispered between themselves, and the hustle and bustle of the Rukongai west district could be seen from the hill. Rukia was silent and blocked out every sound around her. She was thinking of _him _again. She couldn't stop thinking about how close they were together, and the adventures they had with each other.

"Uuhhh…Rukia?" Renji sat up from the grass and waved a hand in front of Rukia's face to grab her attention. She perked up from her thoughts and turned to face Renji and his odd expression. "You alright, Kuchiki?" He asked bewilderedly.

Rukia gave him a covered smile. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? It's not like I miss someone, or anything!" She let out a giggle and sighed.

Renji looked at her and frowned. "You miss him, don't you?" He shuffled beside her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulders, when he knew she didn't feel like talking about it. "Come on, Rukia! Let's train some more! It'll stop you from thinking about him." He stood up and held his zanpakuto.

Rukia gave out another long sigh and grasped her zanpakuto, which was lying beside her. "I guess you're right…" She looked to the floor, and snapped herself out of it. She held her zanpakuto and her head high. "Alright, Abarai! Let's see what you got!"

Renji grimaced and ran towards Rukia. They clashed swords and leaped back. Both smirked and completely forgot about _him_. Eventually, they became tired, and turned in for the day.

Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki house, to find her brother, Byakuya, waiting for her. "Brother? What are you doing here?" She looked at him quizzically.

He made his way passed her. "Ukitake requested to see you. He is in his office…" He continued walking, without giving her a second glance.

Rukia watched her brother go. "Captain Ukitake? What does he want me for?" She headed to his office and began to think of _him _again…

"I wonder how he and the others are doing there…" She began to drift into deep thought.

She arrived at Ukitake's office, to find Sentaro and Kiyone waiting outside for her.

"Captain Ukitake, SIR! Rukia Kuchiki has arrived, SIR!" They both said in unison. They fought amongst each other to see who would open the door. They ended up opening a side each.

She stepped inside and knelt in respect. "You wanted to see me, captain Ukitake?" She looked up slightly, to see Ukitake at his desk, sipping some tea.

"Ah, Rukia Kuchiki! I have a little request." He placed his tea on the desk and stood up. He walked to the window and continued. "I understand that you have been buried in paper work…And I thought you would like a break from it." He turned to see Rukia wide-eyed. "So I would like you to teach at the Shinigami academy…" He let out a smile and walked back to his seat. He coughed, then took a sip of his tea.

Rukia was startled. "Yes, Captain Ukitake! But…What would I teach?" She looked at him confused.

He let out a chuckle. "About humans, of course!" Rukia's eyes couldn't get any wider. "You are the most experienced with humans, so I thought it might be a good thing to teach at the academy." He smiled and walked towards Rukia.

She had stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake! I shall report this to Captain Kuchiki immediately!" She took her leave and left a very cheerful captain behind.

Rukia was running back to the Kuchiki house. _Working at the academy? That's almost better than being a Lieutenant! Wait till Renji finds out about this! I get to teach people about the human way of living…_She stopped in her thoughts. "…" She grew silent. _There's a problem…I'll be thinking about him…_ She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to Byakuya.

When she arrived, she slowed down her pace and walked casually to Byakuya's room. She knocked on the screen door. "Brother, I have some news…" She paused and waited for a response.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked. Rukia slid the door open and knelt down.

"Captain Ukitake has assigned me the position to teach at the Shinigami academy." She tried to sound serious. She was so giddy about it.

She saw Byakuya stand up and turned to face her. "And what will you be teaching?"

Rukia had to pause for a minute to calm herself down. "I am to teach them about humans, and their way of life…"

Byakuya turned his back to Rukia. "I see… You are dismissed."

"Thank you, brother!" Rukia bowed her head and shut the door behind her. She jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" She was so excited, she ran to the forest, to let out some of the excitement.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" A voice spoke, eagerly. The spiky, black-haired man came from behind the oak tree. "Aren't you supposed to be doing some paper work?" It was Shuhei…

"Nope! I've been reassigned!" Rukia placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

Shuhei rubbed his neck. "Oh?" He looked at Rukia full of confidence.

"I'm going to be teaching at the Shinigami academy, from now on!" She jumped up with glee.

Shuhei let out a playful laugh and folded his arms. "Yeah, I heard about that! Way to go, Kuchiki!" He gave her a 'thumbs up' then walked away. "I've got some stuff to do…See ya later, Rukia!" He waved back at her.

_That was weird…It seemed that either he was busy, or he was hiding something from me…_Rukia began thinking. She had all these different thoughts in her head, she began to feel dizzy…


	2. The lonely Strawberry

**This chapter is in the world of the living, AKA, earth, with Ichigo. I'm putting this one up, too so that you can get Ichigo's side.**

** Please Review, all you lovely people! (If you feel that this isn't as good as you wanted it to be, please say where I can improve! I appreciate it!)**

**Chapter 2**

**The lowly Strawberry **

"Good morning, Ichigo!!" Isshin came lunging at Ichigo's face. Luckily, for Ichigo anyway, he managed to grab his father's face and lunge him out the window.

Ichigo rubbed his eye and looked out the window, to find Isshin three feet away from the trash can. "Looks like I need a stronger throw…" He walked away from the window to his closet. He slowly eased it open, and grabbed his school clothes.

He looked at the top of the closet, to find a flat, empty shelf. _I still can't get used to her not being here…It's so boring! _He thought to himself.

"Ichigo! Breakfast!" A small voice yelled. It was Yuzu. Her and Karin were up, and having their breakfast at the table. "Ichigo, how are you?" Yuzu asked respectfully to her older brother.

Ichigo waltzed to his seat and looked out the window. "I'm alright. Hasn't dad picked himself up yet?" Ichigo took his seat and began digging into his breakfast.

Karin shrugged. "Maybe he's getting old…"

Isshin managed, somehow, to appear behind Karin. "OLD! Who's getting old!? Certainly not m.." A small punch to the face by Karin shut him up.

"See…You can't even stand up from a minor blow by me!" She smirked and looked at Ichigo. He was daydreaming again… "Hey, Ichigo! Snap out of it!" Karin banged on the table.

Ichigo jumped and looked at the two girls. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" Yuzu tilted her head to one side.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm fine. I better get to school. See ya later…" He dragged his feet outside and shut the door behind him.

It was strange for Ichigo, not having _her_ around. He felt somewhat lonely without her. He began to think of Hueco Mundo, and the Hogyoku… _We've been friends for a short time, but we are so close…_

He stopped in his thoughts when he had arrived to school. He was met up with Mizuiro, and Keigo met up with Ichigo's fist. When he walked into the class, Tatsuki and Orihime flagged him over.

"hey, Ichigo. Are you alright? You seem kinda down, today…" Tatsuki asked the sulking strawberry. He gave her shrug, and walked off. "What's his problem?" Tatsuki folded her arms, and scowled.

"He's missing her…He's been like that ever since she had left…" Orihime gazed at Ichigo, worriedly. "No matter what we do, he just doesn't seem to be happy without her presence…" She looked down at her hands.

_I can never make Ichigo smile, like the way she can… She understands him more than I can… I can never give Ichigo what she gives him…_She clenched her fists and began to drift into her thoughts._ Why did you leave?_

The day was boring and long. The friends had gone to the rooftop. Ichigo sulked in a corner. Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo were debating if Ichigo would ever become _Ichigo _again.

"Ichigo is so depressed…" Mizuiro said quietly. "Do you think he's going to be like this for the rest of his life?"

"I don't know, but I think it might be a good idea to find him another girl…" Keigo said, placing his hands on his hips.

"I can hear you, over there!" Ichigo stood up and took off into the school.

"Where do you think _you're _going!?" Tatsuki yelled in annoyance.

"I…Need some time alone…" He spoke quietly, just so the rest could hear him. He waved back, and headed to the library.

The library was the only place the others didn't hang out in, so Ichigo managed to find some time to think.

_How can someone like you be so annoying, when you aren't even in the same world! _"Argh!" He accidentally grunted out loud.

Everyone turned to him and placed a finger on their lips. "SSHHH!!"

He carefully slid down the chair and placed a book on his head. _There's no point in moping about it…But the only problem is…I can't get her out of my mind…This is so frustrating! _

Ichigo took a walk down memory lane after school, and visited the places where he and her encountered hollows, Bounts, and other unsightly creatures.

There were so many memories of him and her…So many arguments…So many fights…So many… "So many goodbyes…" He stopped when he had reached the street that Byakuya and Renji had taken her back to the soul society, when Ichigo still had her power…He stood there, gazing at the road. He remembered her turning to him, eyes full of tears, begging him to stay on the ground. He remembers her face, when she turned to him one last time, before they had left to the soul society…

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to see a girl with long, orange hair approach him. "What are you doing here?" She tilted her head.

"Orihime…" Ichigo turned his head back to the road. "Just…Going for a walk…" He turned back to see her hands were full of bags. "Do you want me to help you carry your bags?" He nodded towards them.

Orihime smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I'm alright!" She then looked to see that she had dropped one, and the contents spilled all over. "Oh, no.." She immediately bent down and picked them up. Ichigo gave her a hand, and took a couple of bags from her to carry.

"There…" He turned and he and Orihime made their way to Orihime's house. "Do you want me to give you a hand unpacking these?" He placed them on the table.

"No, it's quite alright…" Orihime looked from out of her cupboard. "Are you alright, Ichigo? You really do seem down today…"

Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets and scowled. "I'm alright…You sure you don't need a hand, Orihime?"

"No, I'm alright. Really!" She smiled at him, and watched him head out the door.

"Well then, I've gotta go. See you later, Orihime." He gave her a friendly wave, and smiled back.

He closed the door and left Orihime, unpacking. "Bye, Ichigo…"

Ichigo made his way back to the Kurosaki house. He had so many thoughts swirling round his head, he could barely walk in a straight line.

"I have got to stop thinking about her!" He arrived home and slumped on his bed.

All that night, he was thinking about her, until he drifted to sleep…


	3. The snow and the rain

**I thought that this chapter was longer...Oh, well. It's an important part of the story, so I'll just put it in, anyway.**

_**The words in bold Are of Ichigo's experiences, and the normal is Rukia's. **_

**Chapter 3**

**The snow and the rain**

"Sode no shirayuki?" Rukia yelled. She was in her inner world. The frosted ground shimmered from underneath her. The trees glistened and sparkled from the light, reflecting off the ice crystals that laid on the branches. Rukia felt a sudden shiver travel down her spine. She looked up, to see snow lightly falling. She held out her hand, to see the soft snowflakes land daintily on her palm. It slowly melted away, and dripped onto the snowy ground. Rukia turned round. "Sode no shirayuki? Are you here?" She heard no answer. "How peculiar…" She cupped her hands and breathed into them, lightly. Although it was her inner world, it still felt cold.

**"Zangetsu?" Ichigo yelled. He was in his inner world. The skyscrapers were stretching horizontally. The clouds were moving side-ways. Ichigo felt a rumble below him. The clouds darkened, and it began to drizzle. The droplets ran down his face and hair. He held out his hand and several droplets landed on his palm. They made a cold feeling run through his hand, and they gently dripped onto the skyscraper below him. "Zangetsu! You here?" Ichigo heard no response. "Where _is _he…?" Ichigo lifted up his hood and began to walk around. It felt lonely…Very familiar to Ichigo.**

Rukia was wondering around for quite some time. She was freezing up, and could barely feel her fingers. The snow had picked up pace, and was almost a blizzard. She _had _to find shelter…

**Ichigo was almost collapsing. He had been walking for days, it seemed. His clothes were drenched, and the slight drizzle turned to a rapid shower. He _had _to find some place dry…**

"What's going on?" Rukia asked. She managed to find shelter in a small cave. She had a fire going. "How long have I been here? It feels like about a week…" Rukia looked outside, to see that the snow had not stopped falling. "I wish Ichigo were here…." She curled herself up and began to shiver.

**"Zangetsu!?" Ichigo only just managed to wail out. He was drenched and fatigued, but managed to find shelter in a dark crevice. He had a fire going, and took off his dripping wet hoodie and shirt, which he laid near the fire, to get them dry. Ichigo felt cold, having his chest naked. "Rukia…" He curled up and began to think of the memories of her.**


	4. The snow's arrival in summer

**Thank you to all those lovely people out there reading this! I'm very happy that so many are interested in this!**

**Hope you like! ;P**

**Chapter 4**

**The snow's arrival in summer**

"Ichigo!" Rukia sat up immediately from a bed in the 4th division's relief station. She looked around to find she was alone. "What am I doing here?" She slipped out of the bed and headed outside, when she was stopped by Retsu Unohana. "Captain Unohana! I…." Rukia bowed her head at the soft-speaking squad 4 captain.

"Rukia. How are you feeling?" She looked at Rukia in concern.

"What…Happened?" Rukia looked at Unohana confused.

"You passed out, Rukia. Maybe from all the training you've been doing." The captain smiled through her eyes. "You better get some rest." She walked passed and turned to Rukia. "Don't push yourself, Rukia. Byakuya wouldn't allow it." She smiled and continued walking.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana!" Rukia gave her one last bow and queried. _Does that mean…That was a dream? Or was it more than that… How did I faint in the first place…I never recall feeling faint, or anything…_

Rukia spent the whole day wondering about the dream. Wondering around for weeks, trying to find a friend. Someone to talk to. She couldn't even find Sode no shirayuki. She wasn't sure if it was a dream, or it was her in her inner world. She decided to converse it with Renji.

Later in the day, when she had finished her chores and paper work, she met up with Renji in the forest, just beside the west Rucongai district. "Hmmm…I'm not entirely sure…Did you _feel _anything there?" Renji asked, leaning towards Rukia's face. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

Rukia leaned hear head back, against an old oak tree, towering over her. "I felt the cold…And I felt lonely. It was as if I was in there for a month, wondering around, trying to find something…" She looked at the sky, and shut her eyes gently.

Renji leaned forward and looked at the grass blowing in the wind. "What were you looking for?" He gently shut his eyes and concentrated in feeling the cool breeze, sweep across his face.

Rukia stood up and looked at the west Rukongai. "I…I don't know…" She _did _know, but if Renji found out, he would not like it one bit. "I have to go…I need to meet up with Gengoro Onabara, for some 'teaching tips'." As she spoke, she indicated with her hands inverted commas.

Renji grinned. "Yeah! More like 'How to yell' tips!" Rukia walked passed Renji. "See ya, Rukia!" He waved to her, and she waved back in response.

_I can't tell Renji what I was looking for…I can't tell anyone...I was looking for…guidance from Kaien…Or was it Kaien? Maybe someone who closely resembles Kaien? It didn't feel like I was looking for Kaien himself. I could only picture a silhouette of a man, about six feet. Spiky hair and wearing a Shihakusho…Could it be him?_

Rukia shook her head, when she had arrived at the Shinigami Academy. _I shouldn't let thoughts get the better of me. Especially if I am to teach at the Shinigami academy…About humans…_ She stooped and clenched her fists. "This is going to be harder than I thought…" She looked up to the sky. The clouds were slowly moving, and the gentle breeze whisped her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just like that day…"

_Two years ago…_

"_I've decided to stay in the soul society…" Rukia spoke quietly to Ichigo, standing in front of her. He let out a smile and nodded._

"_I understand…Will I…See you again?" He asked placing his hands on his head._

_Rukia smiled and looked to the sky. "You can count on it…" She took in a deep breath and looked at Orihime and Uryu, running towards the two shinigamis. "I guess this will be farewell for now."_

_Ichigo lets out a scowl. "Yeah, guess so…" He turned and followed Orihime and Uryu to the senkaimon. He turned to see Rukia, standing there, letting the wind whisp up her hair and crisp white robe. He let out a wave, and left._

_Rukia stood there, watching the three leave her. "Good-bye, Ichigo Kurosaki…Until we meet again…" She looked up and shut her eyes. The breeze was relaxing and cool…_

A tear ran down her cheek. She missed her friends so much. The five of them were very close. Rukia wiped her eyes, placed a gentle smile on her face and continued into the academy, to find Izuru, waiting for her. "Izuru? What are you doing here?" Rukia tilted her head_._

Izuru was leaning casually on the wall, just inside the academy. "Gengoro Onabara sent me, to show you around your office and classes." He stood up straight, and led the short shinigami to her office.

"Here we are. Your own office." Izuru opened the door, and let Rukia enter before him.

Her eyes widened, to see a pile of paperwork on the desk. "More paperwork?" She pouted.

Izuru giggled, and removed the paperwork from her desk. "Well…You only get this much paperwork in the first couple of weeks, just to see if you can deal with the stress of both teaching, and writing." He smiled and looked at the sad-looking Rukia. "Rukia? Are you alright?" Izuru walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I…I'm fine…" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Izuru, with a smile. "Don't worry about me! I just need some time to get used to all these changes…"

Izuru understood what she was implying. He turned to a bookcase, and took out a book reading: 'Teaching for beginners' and handed it to Rukia. "I understand that you miss him…I miss someone too…" His eyes saddened and he walked out the office. "Gongoro will be here shortly…" He waved and left down the corridor, leaving Rukia, glaring at the book Izuru had given her.

_I hope I can pull this off…I should stop thinking of him…I should forget him. It's unlikely that we will meet again soon, so I should just get on with my own life. Okay. Time to start my new life without him… But, this snow is still going to fall inside me… will my heart let me forget him?_

_**Please Review! That makes me happy!**_


	5. The rain continues to fall

**Sorry! I was going to put this up yesterday, but I couldn't upload the document! I'm glad I was able to upload it now.**

**Anyway, I'm putting up this chapter and the next up at the same time, since they are kinda short. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks for All those nice reviews! If I knew you all, I would give all the girls a big basket of red strawberries, and the boys a grateful hug!**

**Chapter 5**

**The rain continues to fall**

Ichigo was strolling down the street, with his two sisters by his side. Karin was telling the two about her soccer match, and how she scored the winning goal. Yuzu was skipping along happily, carrying a bag of groceries and Ichigo was gazing in the distance, thinking of her.

_That dream….Was I searching for her? I felt lonely and defenceless…A feeling I didn't want to feel again the first time, when I was young…But, why couldn't I find her? It definitely was her who I was searching for…I mean, is there any shinigami her height, and shape? Not that I know of, anyway…_

"Ichigo? Have you been listening?" Karin nudged her older brother in the side. "You haven't been the same since this morning…" Karin looked at Ichigo, worriedly.

_This morning_

_Ichigo woke up with a jolt, covered in sweat. He was panting heavily. He placed his hand on his forehead, to find a cloth over it. He sat up, to see Yuzu and Karin, kneeling beside the bed. _

"_Ichigo! Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, with a relieved smile. "You were panting and sweating! I thought you had a fever!"_

_Ichigo leaned forward, and slipped out of the bed. "……I'm fine…." He walked to the bathroom, and washed his face._

_He looked up in the mirror, to see that his worried expression. "Was that a dream? Where was Zangetsu? Why did it feel like I was in there for over a month?" He turned and rubbed his face in a towel._

_Do I miss you that much?_

"_Ichigo, are you alright?" Karin shouted outside the bathroom._

_Ichigo opened the door and made his way to the front door. "I need some time alone…Tell Yuzu and dad not to worry…I'll be back soon enough." He left the house, but was later caught up with Yuzu and Karin._

"_Ichigo! Wait!" Yuzu ran towards him. "Dad said we need to go get some shopping. Can we come with you?" She began tugging at his sleeve._

_Ichigo bent down and let out a warm smile. "Alright…You can come." He saw Yuzu smile, seeing that he was okay._

_But he wasn't. He didn't want his family to worry about him, so he kept it to himself._

Ichigo turned to the direction of the wind. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Yuzu looked at Karin. "Were you thinking of _her_?"

Ichigo looked up at the sky. It was a calm day. The clouds were slowly moving, and the breeze was relaxing and cool. Just like that day…

Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed. "It's been almost two years now…" He gave out a chuckle and looked at the twins. "How time goes by…"

The three siblings made their way back home. They were greeted by Isshin. "Hey! You kids have fun?" He asked, putting the shopping away.

"It was just shopping, dad." Karin looked at the old man, in a detached manner. She turned, to find Ichigo gone. "Where'd Ichigo go to?" She looked at a concerned Yuzu.

"Maybe he went off somewhere…" Yuzu looked at the partly opened front door. "Is he alright, you think?"

Isshin folded his arms. "Ichigo'll be fine. He can look after himself…" He grinned and shut the door. "Let's finnish unpacking!" He turned his goofy expression on to the two concerned girls.

Ichigo was strolling down near the river. _How are you doing? Renji looking out for ya? Byakuya giving you a hard time?_

Ichigo stopped and laid on the grassy hill. He shut his eye and was imagining her, lying beside him.

He opened his eyes, to find a short-haired girl, leaning near his face. "Ichigo! You okay?" The girl sat beside the depressed strawberry.

"…" Ichigo wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You miss her, don't you? Wondering how she's doing? If she misses you too?" Tatsuki nudged Ichigo's chest. "I know she misses you! Who else would she argue with and mock!" She saw Ichigo's eyes narrow and stopped saying anything else.

Ichigo sat up and glared at the slow-moving ripples in the river. "It's not that….I had this dream…" He looked at Tatsuki and scowled. He revealed his dream to the tomboy.

"I see…And you want to know if it was a dream?" Tatsuki laid her head on her hands and shut her eyes. "Did you feel any emotions?"

"I felt lonely…Cold and wet." Ichigo's eyes became discouraged. "I just want to know if she's alright…That dream, or whatever must mean something." He stood up and avoided Tatsuki's eye contact. "It's getting late" Ichigo turned his head slightly. "Yuzu and Karin will be getting worried." He headed back home and let out a wave. "See ya, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki was left on the embankment. "Bye!" She waved, then turned to the river. The ripples had stopped, it was as if it became motionless…

_Ichigo…._


	6. Fairy in the snow

**Chapter 6**

**Fairy in the snow**

"That's it for today's lesson! We shall carry on with everyday objects tomorrow, and look at kitchen utensils!" A studious voice spoke happily to the class of shinigami's.

"Miss Kuchiki?" A young girl with blonde hair in high pigtails stepped towards Rukia, who was cleaning the chalkboard. "Can I ask you something?" The shy girl spoke nervously, clutching a book close to her chest.

Rukia looked at the girl and smiled, graciously. "What is it, yōsei?" She sat casually on the desk.

"Umm…I was wondering if you could take us to the world of the living…To see the humans, and their behaviour…" She stuttered and shifted her eyes out of nervousness.

"I…I don't think I could do that…It's not permitted…" Rukia saw the disappointed girl.

"Oh…" The girl looked at her hands, clenching the book hard. "Well, how about.." She looked up. "…You bring a human here?"

Rukia widened her eyes. "You can't do that! A human cannot come to the soul society…" Rukia paused. "Yōsei, I'll sort something out. You better head off…Or would you like to accompany me?" Rukia smiled at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yōsei let out a smile and nodded. "Yes, of course, miss Kuchiki!" She bowed her head.

Rukia giggled. "Just call me Rukia, when we're out of class, okay?" Rukia took a pile of sheets and handed them to Yōsei. "Could you help me take these into my office?"

"O-of course, Miss Ku...Rukia!" Yōsei quickly corrected herself, and followed Rukia, who was carrying an equal amount of paperwork. "Wow! You have a _lot _of paperwork!"

"Yeah, I had this much when I was just doing my duties in squad 13!" Rukia opened the door to her office, and placed the pile of paper on a chair. "Just put them on the desk, Yōsei."

"I hope I get into the 13 court guard squads!" Yōsei helped Rukia sort out the paperwork into two separate piles.

Rukia was telling Yōsei about her adventures in the world of the living.

"Do you miss him?" She asked when they had finished.

"Very much, yes…" Rukia paused. She looked at Yōsei and smiled unconvincingly .

"Do you love him?" Yōsei jumped up in glee.

Rukia frowned and looked away. "It's…Complicated…We have saved each other's lives countless times…It's like a very annoying song, that you can't get out of your head…" Rukia turned to Yōsei.

"Why don't you ask him to come and be your assistant? He _is _a substitute shinigami, so he can come here, right?" Yōsei gave out a large smile.

Rukia didn't want Ichigo to help her. She didn't want to bother him anymore…

It's not like she _didn't _want to see him. She was just…Frightened…

_I miss you so much, Ichigo, that I am afraid to tell anybody, in case I say something stupid…_

"Ru..kia?" Yōsei looked at her tutor uneasy. "Are you okay?" She tugged on Rukia's sleeve.

Rukia looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you very much for helping me, Yōsei. You better run along now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"O.K. Thank you, Rukia! See you tomorrow!" Yōsei let out a wave and ran through the corridor, to outside.

_I remember how I was when I was here… How time goes by, right? _Rukia began to think to herself, whilst she watched the pupils outside of her window. _It seems only yesterday that you had become a substitute shinigami… _She looked at her calendar. _June 10__th_Rukia let out a smile.

_June 10__th__…The same day I heard that you came to save me…_

"Miss Kuchiki?" A strong male voice came from outside Rukia's office.

"Izuru? What's the matter?" Rukia opened her door to find the blonde-haired shinigami in front of her.

"Captain Ukitake wishes to see you, immediately. He wants a status report from you." Izuru folded his arms and hid a small smile behind his hair.

"Thank you, Izuru. I shall report to him immediately!" Rukia nodded and ran past Izuru.

_Rukia…You never change. Even when you were in the academy, you were always running about…_ Izuru let out a chuckle, and went on with his duties.

_Knock Knock_

"Captain Ukitake? You wanted to see me, sir?" Rukia slid the door open slightly.

"Yes, there is a matter of which I want to speak to you." Ukitake invited her in.

"I've heard comments from some of your pupils, and one in particular…" Ukitake was sitting at his desk, with a warm smile on his face. "You are familiar with Yōsei, am I right?"

Rukia knelt down in front of Ukitake's desk. "Yes, I have spent quite some time with her today."

"She said something about wanting you to bring a _human _here…" Ukitake stood up from his seat and walked towards Rukia.

"That is correct, captain. I specifically told her that we cannot allow a human into the soul society." Rukia spoke in confidence.

"I understand that, Rukia. I have assigned someone to be your assistant. He knows as much about humans as you do, but it may take a while to get him. He's very busy at the moment, you see." Ukitake let out a wide smile, and a small chuckle.

"I understand, captain Ukitake! Thank you!" Rukia bowed her head and made her leave.

_It must be Renji…He's the only one who knows about humans like me._


	7. Yours truly

**I am sooo sorry, guys! I uploaded the wrong chapter! I thought it didn't sound right...I am very, very, very sorry! Stupid!STUPID!STUPID! **

**Chapter 7**

**Yours Truly**

School had finished, and Ichigo had been making his way back home, until he had received a phone call to Urahara's.

It was probably very important. Kisuke never calls for Ichigo unless it is an emergency. Ichigo was walking casually to Urahara's shop, when he was met up with a black cat.

"Ichigo! Long time no see! How are you?" The cat purred and rubbed itself round Ichigo's legs.

"Yoruichi? I thought you were residing in the soul society? What are you doing here?" Ichigo picked up the small fuzzy cat and saw a glint in it's eye.

"I am. I was sent here with a message for you. It's from Ikkaku, Shuhei and Byakuya. Although, Byakuya didn't want a part of it.." The cat turned it's head to the side, and Ichigo placed it on the ground.

"What would they want to tell _me_?" Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, who was making her way into the shop.

"Come." She waved her tail high in the air, and led Ichigo to Kisuke.

"Ichigo! How've you been?" Kisuke said from behind his opened fan.

Ichigo looked, to see a captain, lieutenant and a 3rd seat sitting beside Kisuke.

"Ichi! Nice to see ya!" The bald headed shinigami exclaimed.

"I…Ikkaku!? Shuhei?! _AND _Byakuya!? What the hell is going on?" Ichigo stumbled back.

"It's _captain Kuchiki_…" Byakuya spoke unemotionally.

"We were sent here to collect ya!" Shuhei grimaced at the pale white strawberry. "By orders of captain Ukitake."

"Ukitake? So why did he send Byakuya?" Ichigo glared at the three.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Byakuya repeated himself.

"Why did he send you? What does he want with _me_?" Ichigo looked at Kisuke, but he had left the room with Yoruichi. "Kisuke…"

"Captain Kuchiki came because it has to do with Rukia." Ikkaku leaned closer to Ichigo. "He doesn't seem to trust you." He whispered.

Ichigo narrowed his gaze. "Yeah, you just noticed?" He looked at Byakuya, who was sitting there with his usual expression. "So what's wrong? Why do they want _me_ when Rukia needs help? It's not like she needs me…" He looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

A hand slapped on Ichigo's back. "She misses you, Kurosaki! And she _does _need your help!" Shuhei placed a hand round Ichigo's neck. "And you are coming, even if you don't want to!" He placed Ichigo in a headlock.

"Get off of me! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Ichigo began squirming about, and managed to ease himself out of Shuhei's headlock.

"Do you want to see Rukia, or not?" Ikkaku stepped in between the two spiky's fight, and folded his arms.

"Who said anything about not wanting to see her?" Ichigo scowled and looked at Byakuya. "What do they want me to do?"

Byakuya stood up and avoided eye contact with the three. "Ukitake did not specify the information, he just told us to get you to the soul society…" Byakuya opened a portal in the room.

Shuhei and Ikkaku grabbed hold of Ichigo and forced him into his shinigami form. "Get in the portal, fool!" Shuhei pushed the confused Ichigo into the portal. He was followed by Byakuya, Ikkaku and Shuhei.

"So, you don't have any idea what Ukitake wants me for?" Ichigo was walking beside the sixth division captain.

Shuhei placed his hands behind his head. "All we know is that it has something to do with Rukia…" He shrugged and watched the two enemies ignore each other.

"Are you two _ever _going to be friends?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

Byakuya and Ichigo looked at each other, then turned to face the other way. "Why would I ever consider this boy, my friend?" Byakuya said coldly.

Ichigo felt the atmosphere change. "Could say the same 'bout you, flower boy.." Ichigo murmured.

"Looks like you need some lessons on insulting…"

"Tch! I guess you've been to a few yourself! It hasn't really helped you, though!"

"I don't see how a simpleton, like you, could even be a shinigami…"

"Grrrr….That was _too _far, Byakuya!" Ichigo had lost it. He threw a fist in Byakuya's direction, but was stopped by Shuhei.

"Relax, Kurosaki! Save some of those insults for Rukia! I know she would like to argue with you!" Shuhei let go of Ichigo's arm, and sighed. "You never change, do ya Kurosaki?"

When they had arrived, they were met up with Renji. "Hey, Ichigo! Long time! How are ya?" He waved at the scowling shinigami.

"I'll take care of it from here, captain Kuchiki!" Renji yanked Ichigo, and forcefully dragged him into the forest.

"Renji!? What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo wasn't happy. "Ever since I came to Kisuke's, I've had nothing but abuse!" Ichigo folded his arms and placed a foot in front of Renji, tripping him up.

"Ichigo!?" Renji got to his feet, and caught up with Ichigo.

"Where are we going, Renji? This isn't the way to the Sereitei…"

"You'll see, my strawberry friend!" Renji slapped him on the back.

They came to a clearing, and Renji drew out his zanpakuto. "Let's see if you still have your skill! ROAR ZABIMARU!" He unleashed his Shikai and lashed it at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged it, and lunged at Renji. They clashed swords several times, and irritated the other, until it was late.

"Renji, didn't Ukitake want me to help out Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as they left the forest.

"Well…Not _yet_…" Renji muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo began to scowl.

"We want this to be a surprise for Rukia…We're gonna mess with her for a while, then, BAM! You come along!" Renji began to get excited.

"And…Why am I here exactly?" Ichigo asked the jumping red head.

"To cheer her up! She has been so depressed, lately and we need someone to bring back her confidence!" Renji shoved a finger into Ichigo's chest. "And YOU are the only one who can do that!"

"Me!? Why me!?" Ichigo yelled.

"You're the only one she has arguments with, to show her appreciation! She needs you, Ichigo!" Renji began to murmur. "Sure, me and Rukia are close friends, but…" He looked at Ichigo. "That's all we are. Nothing else. But when you're about, it something different." Renji shrugged.

"Wait…Won't she be able to sense my spiritual pressure?" Ichigo jumped in front of the walking Renji, almost making him fall back.

"Don't worry! She's working at the shinigami academy! It's made with Seki-Seki rock, so she won't be able to feel your presence!" Renji manoeuvred round the very confused Ichigo.

"She's working at the academy now? What is she, a janitor?"

"No. She's teaching them about humans!"

"Wow…Is this permanent?"

"Don't know. Possibly…" Renji shrugged and grimaced at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo looked at Renji.

"You and Rukia need each other! You can't stay away from each other for ever, right?" Renji slapped Ichigo's back again.

"Jeez, if I get a pat on the back again, I'm going to have a bruise…" He rubbed his back and gazed at the ground. "Renji…"

Renji stood up and looked round. "What's up?"

"How do you feel about Rukia?"

"Ichigo! Are you jealous?" Renji teased

"No, why the hell would I be jealous of you!?" Ichigo became embarrassed.

"Me 'n' Rukia are a close family…That's it. Families watch out for each other. They stay together forever. But, that's it. I have none of _those _feelings about her." Renji looked at Ichigo, who was paying deep attention. "You have Rukia's heart, and she has yours, right?"

Ichigo stopped walking, and felt the wind brush across his face. He closed his eyes and remembered all the times him and Rukia had fought, bickered, laughed, saved each other…Damn, they had a lot of memories…

A comforting hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo opened his eyes, to see Renji smiling at him. "Besides, Rukia refuses to speak to anybody these days about you. The last person she spoke to about you, was me. And that was three weeks ago, maybe more…"

"What did she say?" Ichigo felt better.

"Well, she had this dream. Well, she thought it was a dream, but it might have been in her inner world…She was searching for something, but couldn't find it…" Renji began walking again. "But she refused to tell me what she was looking for…"

Ichigo caught up with Renji. "That's funny… I had one in my inner world not long ago. It was very similar to Rukia's, I guess…" Ichigo exposed his dream to Renji.

Renji listened, and paid full attention to Ichigo. "Maybe they have something in common?" Renji snapped his fingers. "I got it! You two were looking for each other, and you were lost without each other so much, you could barely survive without the other's comfort!"

Ichigo stuttered and thought. _That could be true…I wonder how Rukia's holding up?_

**Once again, sorry! I'm going to bang my head against a wall, now...**


	8. Yours truly II

**Chapter 8**

**Yours truly (II)**

"Rukia! Got more paper work here!" Izuru yelled from behind Rukia's door.

"AUGH! When is this paperwork going to end!?" Rukia slammed her head against the desk, and grunted loudly.

"Rukia, if you don't want to do this job, you _can _quit!" Izuru spoke, dropping a heap of paper in front of Rukia's desk. It was the only place that hadn't got paper work on.

"Me, quit? Never!" Rukia slammed her hands on the desk, and looked at Izuru. "How do you handle all this, Izuru? It's tedious!"

Izuru let out a chuckle. "You just get used to it after a while!" He shrugged and left her office. "I'll come back to give you a hand. I need to teach a class in fifteen minutes. Save some for me!" He waved and shut the door behind him, revealing a photo, Rukia had pinned on it.

It was a picture of her and Ichigo at the lake. They were smiling, and were happy.

"I see you've been busy?" Renji said, letting himself through the door. Rukia quickly turned to her paperwork, and hid her sad expression from Renji. "Still not talking about him, huh?" Renji sat on the desk and smiled casually. "Why don't you just go and _see _him?"

"No!" Rukia slammed her hands on the desk. "I am sick and tired of people thinking that I can't handle myself!" She covered her face in her hands. "I don't want to be weak…I don't want everyone's sympathy…I want…" She stopped herself from crying and swallowed, deeply. "I want…To be alone…"

Renji saw his friend hiding her true feelings, and let her be. He knew that Rukia didn't want him to feel bad of her if she said anything about Ichigo. He stood up and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "I understand, Rukia. I'm rather busy, these days, so I won't be able to visit you much…I'll come by as much as I can to see you. I know how boring paper work is!" Renji headed for the door and began to close it.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled to him. He opened the door, so he could see Rukia, smile at him. "Thank you, Abarai." She smiled and waved at the tattooed man.

"Hey, what are families for, right?" He smirked and waved, as he closed the door.

_Families…_

"How is she?" Ichigo said when Renji had arrived from the academy.

Renji shrugged. "She's pretty down, with all the paper work. She still refuses to talk about you in front of me." He led Ichigo to the forest, so he was out of Rukia's sight.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" A girl came running up to the two and bowed.

"Yōsei? How are you?" Renji smiled at the girl and introduced Ichigo. "Ichigo, this is Yōsei, one of Rukia's pupils."

"I know you! Rukia's told me a lot about you! Nice to meet you!" Yōsei bowed her head.

"Rukia's told you about me?" Ichigo looked confused.

"Yeah! She told me how you first became a shinigami, and you trained and trained to save her, and you got your Ban-kai, training with Yoruichi and…" She could have gone on, but she was stopped by Renji.

"And so and so forth!" He placed a hand on her back. "You better run off, now Yōsei!"

"Okay! See ya Ichigo! Lieutenant Abarai!" The girl ran off into the distance.

Renji chuckled and looked at Ichigo, who was very bewildered. "What's up?" Renji folded his arms.

"It's just…I didn't tell Rukia that Yoruichi trained me to use my Ban-kai…I only told her that I trained with Yoruichi, and Kisuke…" Ichigo placed a hand on his neck. "Who _is _she?"

"Yōsei came here a few weeks ago… She arrived shortly after Rukia had started teaching." Renji carried on walking.

_Yōsei, huh? Hmmm…Were have I heard that name from before? _

Ichigo began to ponder. _I know that girl, I just can't place it…I don't like this one bit…_

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, looking worried. "You alright?"

"Yeh…It's just that Yōsei makes me nervous…There's something not quite right about her…" Ichigo scowled, and let out a sigh. "Well, it's no time to worry about _her_, we should just worry about how to not let Rukia see me…"

The two began to plan the steps of Rukia's surprise. The only problem was, they had two _completely _different ideas…

"Why don't you sing a ballad?" Renji smirked at the very ripe strawberry.

"No frikin' way! I can't and I _won't _sing!" He folded his arms. "Why not just do it traditionally, and throw a party? Music, drinks, drunken shinigamis…On second thought, forget that idea…" Ichigo looked at Renji, who was thinking the same.

_Drunken shinigamis were harder to handle than Aizen's army…They would cause more destruction to the Sereitei than when the bounts had came…_

The two shivered at the thought, and tried to come up with a plan…

_Eventually_, they had come to an agreement.


	9. Fairy and Pixie

**This chapter is a little sad...But don't worry! _He _doesn't die! (You have to read it to find out who I am talking about! It could be Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei, Ichigo, Toshiro...You have to read to find out!)**

**Chapter 9**

**Fairy and pixie**

A book was heard, slamming on the desk. "Alright! That's our lesson for today! Good work, and don't forget your homework!" Rukia spoke calmly to the group of students in front of her. "Have a good day, everyone!"

They dispersed and left Rukia alone to scream. She had been sorting out paper work non-stop for weeks, and teaching three times a week. She had had enough, and was ready to quit.

When she left the classroom, she was met up with Yōsei. "Rukia!" She waved, running towards her. "Rukia? You know that Ichigo, you speak of?"

"Yeah…"

"How strong is he?"

Rukia giggled. "_Extremely_. He is stronger than captain Kuchiki, I tell you that much!" Rukia had made sure that Byakuya wasn't hearing in. She would have been in serious trouble if he heard her.

"What's most important to him?" Yōsei tilted her head and gazed at Rukia.

"Hm…I don't know…" Rukia looked away. "The people around him...His friends, family...Why?" Rukia looked at Yōsei, who was smirking, menacingly.

"You mean you?" She asked.

Rukia felt uneasy, and refused to answer her question.

"I see…What would happen if something terrible would happen to you?" She grimaced, and drew out a zanpakuto. "I bet he would be devastated!" She smirked and lunged towards Rukia.

She immediately dodged Yōsei's attack, and refused to strike her. "Why are you doing this, Yōsei? I thought we were friends?"

"Oh, _we _are. It's me and Ichigo who aren't!" Yōsei lunged towards Rukia with brute force. "He ignored me when we were young! He always spent time with that tomboy, and his _precious _mommy!"

"What! How dare you use my friend's name and family in vain!?" Rukia released a Kido. "Bakudo 1, Sai!"

Yōsei defleced it, somehow. "You think Kido would work on me? I am the most intelligent shinigami in the world! I know everything about everything, including your precious Ichigo's weaknesses!" She lunged a Rukia, and struck her face. A small scratch appeared on Rukia's right cheek.

Rukia growled. "Ichigo HAS NO WEAKNESSES!" She yelled. "You don't get it, do you? Whatever happens, Ichigo can get through it! He is immensely strong in body _and _mind! There's nothing you can do that'll destroy him!" Rukia shouted at the girl in confidence.

The girl laughed menacingly. "HA! So you're saying that, if you _die _in some tragic accident, then he won't care?" She shook her head. "I know Ichigo's one and only weakness: Seeing the one girl he loves, DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!" She dragged the sword across the ground, and leaped up, taking Rukia up with her. "I want you to _feel _something!" The girl grimaced.

They arrived outside, and a spiritual pressure hit Rukia. "What!?" Rukia couldn't believe it. Was Ichigo really there, in the soul society?

"Hahaha! Prepare to die, where Ichigo can feel the pain!" She lunged to Rukia. Rukia managed to jump out of the way.

Two shinigamis came to where Rukia and Yōsei were.

"Rukia! What's going on!?" Shuhei yelled.

"It looks like we have a rogue student on our hands, Shuhei. I don't think Rukia will be safe if she stopped and had a chat with us! Let's help her!" Ikkaku drew out his zanpakuto.

Just then, Ikkaku felt his sword fly out of his hands. Beside him was Yōsei. "I see you're familiar with Ichigo, too?"

"What of it?" Shuhei answered, drawing out his zanpakuto, then having it thrown out of his hands, also.

"Then you as well must DIE!" She let out her spiritual pressure. It was so immense, that Ichigo and Renji had felt it.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo turned to face the Sereitei.

"That spiritual pressure…Ikkaku, Shuhei, Yōsei, and…" The two gasped. "RUKIA!"

"We better hurry, Ichigo!" Renji said, getting ready to flash step.

Ichigo nodded. "Right!" They both set off to the direction of the spiritual pressure.

When they arrived, they found Ikkaku and Shuhei on the ground in bad conditions. "Renji! You alert the captains! I'll handle her!" Renji nodded and set off to gather Unohana, squad four captain.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, Kuchiki!" Yōsei ran towards the badly injured Rukia. She was vulnerable to attacks in that condition.

Ichigo had to think of something fast. He did the only thing he could. He threw himself in front of Rukia, and shielded her with his spiritual pressure. He changed to his Ban-kai state, to defend them more, but it wasn't enough. Yōsei had struck Ichigo. Her sword slid through him like butter. It wasn't able to reach Rukia. But only by a few inches. Rukia looked wide-eyed at the man over her.

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered, glaring at the sword's tip.

Ichigo leaned his face to Rukia's and kissed her, gently. "Nice to see you, Rukia…" He collapsed over Rukia, causing her to fall back.

"That'll teach ya to leave me, Ichigo! You didn't care about me, even when I left!" Yōsei chuckled to herself, when all of a sudden, she felt a blade through her chest.

It was Rukia's. Tears streamed down Rukia's face. Her hand was shaking, and her other hand was clenched in a fist. "You really think that revenge is the only way to show him how you felt? Ichigo understands. He feels pain, when he knows he has upset someone, no matter who it is he has upset! He is caring! He is considerate! He looked out for others who couldn't protect themselves! He puts other's before himself! If you had just spoken to him, you would understand what I mean! So much has happened to him, he will listen to anyone about anything and try to do what he can to help!" Rukia's voice began to croak with sadness.

Rukia drew her blade from Yōsei. "You don't deserve to die by my hand! Ichigo should have done it himself! That would have been a fate worse than death!"

Yōsei could no longer speak. Her soul had dispersed. She no longer moved or breathed…

"Rukia!" Renji wailed, running towards the girl, with Ichigo in her arms. He stopped, to see the deep wound. "Oh no…Ichigo…" He bent down, and carried Ichigo to Unohana.

Rukia was left, standing with tears in her eyes. "You were here all along, weren't you, Ichigo..? And when you come to save me, you die...."She fell on her knees and began to sob.

A hand softly rested on her shoulder. She looked up, to see Renji, standing beside her. She lunged herself into his hands, and sobbed. "Why? Why did he die, saving me?"

"You're his life, Rukia. If he hadn't saved you, he would have come here for nothing. He came here to see you, and he did. Be strong, Rukia…" Renji held her tight.

Unohana came from Ichigo's room, to find Renji and Rukia, waiting impatiently.

"How is he?" Renji spoke for Rukia. She could barely speak, herself.

Unohana frowned and shook her head. "Not good. The damage is very serious. I'm sorry for saying, but it'll be a miracle if he pulls through. I'm sorry, Rukia…" She walked away, leaving Rukia and Renji.

"It's all my fault...If I hadn't spoken about him to anyone, he would still be here..." Rukia clenched her fists and stood up. She walked to the door and turned her head slightly. "Could I see Ichigo, alone?"

She saw Renji nod slightly, and opened the door. She found Ichigo lying on the floor bed, breathing only slightly.

"Ichigo? Why did you save me? You knew that you would be hurt...so, why?" Rukia rested her hand on Ichigo's face. She ran it down to his chest, hearing slight beats from his heart. His chest slightly raised, then fell. Sweat fell from his face.

"Don't die, Ichigo..." A tear fell from her cheek onto Ichigo's hand. She held it tightly with her own. "Please, Ichigo..." She looked at him through swimming eyes. He was losing his complexion and his heart slowed down immensely.

Ichigo was trying his best to stay alive...He didn't want to see Rukia cry. Ever...


	10. Ending 1

**So, this is ONE of the endings! I made two, but couldn't decide which one to use, so I'll put both up and please tell me which one you like the best!**

**Ending 1**

**Struggle for survival**

"And…That's it…" Renji spoke softly to Rukia. "We _were _planning a get-together, with all your friends… That would have been a week from now, but it seems that it'll be a while…" Renji had explained to Rukia about their plans.

Rukia looked to Ichigo, lying beside her. "His breathing has almost stopped…" She closed her eyes, and clenched her fist. She opened her eyes quickly, and jumped up. "That's it!" She leaped, and grabbed Renji by the collar. "Orihime! She's the only one that can save him!"

Renji showed a relieved smile. "Perfect! But…" His face saddened. "What if we can't get her here in time?"

"We'll bring Ichigo to her!" She shook Renji and began to tear-up. "We have to try! It's the only thing that will work! Renji, we have to!!" Rukia collapsed onto Renji's chest and began to shake. "I don't want him to go…When I saw his face…The blizzard inside me subsided…But now it is brewing and I can't stop it! Ichigo is the only one who can stop my pain! Ichigo has given me his heart, but so did Kaien…" She couldn't speak anymore. She was almost drowning in her own tears, inside _and _out.

Renji didn't know what to do. He didn't want Rukia to be hurt and Ichigo to die. But he knew that if they did get Orihime, they would be too late.

"R….Ru…Kia.." A weak voice spoke to her. Rukia turned to see Ichigo, using his last breaths. "I…can….hold on…long enough…For you..to get Ori…hime.." He raised his hand slowly, and caressed Rukia's face, wiping away her tears. He smiled.

"Ichigo?" Rukia stuttered and held Ichigo's hand on her face. "Ichigo…Please, hang in there until we get Orihime….ICHIGO!!!" Rukia screamed from the top of her voice.

Ichigo took his hand away from Rukia and closed his eyes. He was using his last amount of energy, efficiently. He breathed slowly, and moved as less as possible, using as less muscles as possible.

"I promise, I'll get Orihime in time!" Rukia stood up and headed out of the room, and sprinted to the senkaimon. Her tears left a trail on the ground. She used flash-step, and arrived at the gate.

She stepped through and didn't hesitate for a minute. She arrived in front of Orihime's house and ran inside. "ORIHIME!" She yelled.

She saw a girl in the kitchen. "Rukia!?" Orihime gasped and hugged her friend. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

"Ichigo! He needs you! He's dying!" Rukia managed to yell, from Orihime's grasp.

"What!? What happened?" Orihime frowned.

Rukia grasped her hand and ran through the portal she had opened. "No time to explain! He's dying, Orihime! You are the only one who can save him!" Tears ran down Rukia's face, causing Orihime to tear-up.

Rukia arrived with Orihime to where Ichigo was lying. Orihime stared, as the weak shinigami breathed slightly. He was going to go any minute. Orihime rushed down, and knelt beside him. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

A yellow dome spread across Ichigo. The grazes from his face, slowly faded away.

His eyes twitched, and his hands moved slightly. He slowly began to breathe normally, and turn to his natural colour.

Orihime was close to crying, but she refused. She knew Ichigo would be fine. She knew he would pull through, now that she had healed him.

"Orihime?" Ichigo managed to whisper.

"Ichigo…You're okay..." A smile spread across Orihime's face.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran to the other side of Ichigo and held his hand. "Don't _ever _do something that stupid again…" A tear fell from her face onto Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled, and slowly drifted to sleep. When he had awaked, he was alone. He sat up and headed outside.

"Morning, sleepy head!" A mocking voice said to him. Ichigo turned, to see Renji leaning on the wall, grinning. "How you feeling?"

"A bit fatigued, but alright." Ichigo shrugged at the red head.

"I think there is someone who would be pleased to see you!" Renji smirked and led Ichigo to the shinigami academy.

"Knock, knock! It's me, Yachiru!" A small voice yelled from behind Rukia's office door.

"Come in!" Rukia yelled, from her desk. She had almost finished her paper work.

A small pink-haired girl skipped happily into Rukia's office and sat on the desk.

"I thought that you would like some company! You must be so lonely in a cramped up office by yourself!"

"Thank you…But, I really need to finish this paper work…" Rukia looked around to see how much she had done.

"You need a break, Rukia! Come and play with me!" Yachiru jumped down from the desk, and dragged Rukia out the academy.

"L..LIEUTENANT! I can't play right now! I need to finish the paper work!" Too late. Yachiru had literally thrown Rukia out the academy.

Just then, Rukia felt a familiar spiritual pressure. She looked around, but couldn't find the culprit.

"Working hard?" A stern voice said from the academy roof.

Rukia looked up, to see a man, sitting on the edge, with his hand resting on his chin. "I…It can't…be…" She was lost for words.

The man jumped down and landed in front of the very startled Rukia. "Nice to see you…Rukia." The man smiled.

"Ichigo?" Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. A wide smile spread across her face. "Ichigo!" She ran into his arms, and held on to him, tightly.

Renji, Orihime, Ukitake, Izuru, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Shuhei, Yumichika, Kenpachi and even Byakuya, stood and watched the two shinigamis reunite.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo!" Rukia began to sob in Ichigo's arms, and tightened her grip.

Ichigo smiled and held her closer. "I know…"

The storms in their hearts, once again, subsided. Their hearts were whole, and they were happy. Finally, they were together again.

"I…Love you Ichigo.." Rukia murmured. She looked up to see Ichigo's smiling face.

"I love you too, Rukia." Ichigo held the short girl close to his body and kissed her.

_Two hearts merge together and form an unbreakable bond, and only then, the storm in their hearts subsides forever. That is the meaning of love…_


	11. Ending 2

**This is the second. Please tell me which one you like, so I can use it for future decisions!**

**Ending 2**

Ichigo awoke, slowly. The morning sun beamed through the large window, beside his bed. He let out a large sigh and shut his eyes, again. "What a weird dream…It felt like I really _did_ die…Hm?" He stopped with his thoughts, when he noticed a warm hand on his bare, muscular chest. The feminine figure was leaning against his arm and her short, raven hair was nestled on his strong forearm.

The petite, naked figure shuffled as close as she possibly could to Ichigo's own. The thin sheet, spread over them shined with the sun's rays, gently caressing the two. The slow breeze snuck its way into the room, whisping up the green, silk curtains. Ichigo smiled lightly and caressed the girl's hair.

"That's right…I _did_ die." He let out a chuckle, as he saw the girl slowly open her eyes. "Morning, Rukia." He spoke calmly to her.

"What…Time…Is it…?" Rukia mumbled.

Ichigo grabbed the alarm clock, standing on the desk beside the bed. "Uhhmmm…6…45." He placed it back on the desk and sighed.

Rukia immediately sat up, with her hair, straggled over her face. "Damn! We're gonna be late for school!" She jumped out the bed and ran around the room. "DamnDamnDamnDAMN!" She yelled, holding her head, as she grabbed her clothes and rushed them on.

Ichigo watched the humorous girl and chuckled. He stood up and grabbed Rukia's shoulders, to keep her still. "Relax, Rukia. You're getting yourself all worked-up! Look at yourself!"

Rukia looked at herself through the mirror, to find her shirt was back-to-front, and her shoes were on the wrong feet. A large blush spread across her face and she let out a large groan. "DAMN!" She lowered her head in annoyance.

Ichigo smiled and lifted up her head, to show her pouting face. "Here." He said, sweetly. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and threw it off her shoulders, to reveal her bare stomach and her lace Bra. Ichigo had gotten the shirt the right way and slipped it onto Rukia and buttoned it up. He grabbed the deep, red bow and tied, loosely. "There. Better?" He rubbed the short girl's hair, teasingly.

Rukia smoothed out her hair and huffed. "I _can_ dress myself, you know!" She folded her arms, as Ichigo slipped on his uniform.

He turned to her and smirked. "I didn't say you _couldn't_!" He leaned his head into Rukia's to steal a kiss from her. "I just felt like it!"

As he turned, to head downstairs, Rukia grabbed her bag. "Well, don't expect this every day!" She yelled to him. "Damn, he's left!" She mumbled, as she hopped out the window. "Stupid…Strawberry…Making me…Aurgh! I am _never_ doing that again!" She muttered to herself, on her way to school. "I wish I hadn't been given that vacation from Byakuya…I can't believe that he agreed to me staying here with Ichigo!"

"That's because he was out-numbered!"

Rukia turned, to find her childhood friend and fellow Shinigami, Renji Abarai. "Hey, Renji." She muttered.

He scowled and placed his hands behind his head. "Hey, I also was given a vacation! So don't think that you are 'special' in any way. By the way…You seem in an odd mood, today… Did something happen between you and Ichigo?" He leaned closer to Rukia's head and grinned.

Rukia's face turned a bright shade of red, out-matching Renji's hair. "None. Of. Your. Business!" She spoke through gritted teeth.

Renji smirked and leaned back. "OH! I see! You and Ichigo…"

"I said it was none of your business, FOOL!" Rukia yelled, as she kicked Renji's face. Hard.

Renji burst into laughter. "Wait until I tell Captain Kuchiki you and Ichigo were…"

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled so loud, that the entire town heard her, followed by a loud thud.

When Rukia appeared at school, she was given some dirty looks by Tatsuki. "Geez, what did you do to Abarai, Rukia?"

"Oh, nothing!" She spoke with her 'school-girl' voice.

Renji appeared behind Tatsuki and whispered in her ear. A large smile appeared on Tatsuki and she gazed at the group of boys, around Ichigo. "You and Ichigo! Seriously!" She yelled.

The entire class had heard and they turned their attention to the very small, red girl standing very still. They then turned to Ichigo, who had disappeared to somewhere. Rukia looked to try and find Ichigo. She ran to the window, to see Ichigo in his Shihakusho, grimacing at her.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled out the window, to the orange haired boy. He waved to her and laughed.

"Sorry, Rukia! Duty calls!" He yelled to the very red girl.

Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Uryu watched their Shinigami friend, abandon his little girlfriend with the perverted class.

What a good Boyfriend, _he_ is!

**I thank all of you guys, who have spent their free-time to read this! I am very grateful to all, especially Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach! If it wasn't for him, this story would not have even been considered!**

**THANKS FROM TILLDEATHDOUSPART789!**

**Peace! :3**

**P.S I have just started the sequel: With You.**

**It is rated M for suggested adult themes and language. Please have a look as it is the first adult suggested story I have done. (Though there isn't much in the beginning of it)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
